Parallel Hearts
by LeafBlade Treecko
Summary: A pikachu long lost after training in the northern part of a savage forest for a year has been saved by a buneary. Now he has to wait for his dreams to begin... and hopes it's all worth it at the end. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel Hearts Chapter 1

It was dawn of a new day as the journey continues for a certain mouse pokemon living in the forest of the Amaru region. Soundly, he sleeps underneath a tree with roots poking at him at every side possible, it was bothersome at first, but he could sleep in worse places. As the sunlight sneaks into the temporary home and shines upon his face, he sturs. As he opens his eyes to a morning sunshine he tries to crawl out of the tree, despite the roots poking him, he succeeds with his front and back paws dragging the rest of his body out of the hole. When he stick his head out, he looks around, he sees nothing but the natural morning sunlight that gives off such a beautiful glow to the forest. He was amazed at how he was here to see such a rare occasion, he was glad he was going to the southern part of the forest to continue what he was doing in the northern part of the forest. Thinking back to that horrible place, sends shiver down his spine for the lack of food and water he had to suffer, "why did I have to stay there for a whole year? I'll never understand." He said to himself as he crawled out of the tunnel.

He looked down at himself, he sees what a pikachu shouldn't look like: bony enough to see his own ribs and a awful three-clawed-marked scar from his left shoulder across his chest. He wish he ate more and never had that scar, "well, better get some food before I starve to death," he said to keep the scar off his mind. As the pikachu looked around, he could see apples and oran berries, "yup, good day to leave, indeed." As he drools of the food he was going to eat, so he decided to grab some apples and ready to chow down without a second thought.

As the little rodent was eating on the apple with sever hunger, he was a target by a predator behind a bush, looking at him with hunger in it's eyes. "Doesn't look much," the predator says, " but still looks tasty as every prey does," it charges at him from behind ready to bite him in the neck for the kill. Unfortanetly he turned around just in time to see the attacker. He jumps out of the way as fast as he could, only to be bit in the arm instead. Wincing over the pain in his arm, he tries to ignore it and looked back to see what was the pokemon that attacked him more clearly. It was a houndoom that attacked him, taking a battle stance, he says to her, "I won't forgive you for interupting my perfectly good meal." All it did was laugh and said, "I don't care," it says, but by his instincts, he knows it's female,"for all that matters, you'll be MY meal soon enough," as she charge at him once more. "Bite!" Showing her fangs preparing to strike for the kill once more. "Thunderbolt," as he charge massive electricity from his body and point it towards her.

She runs up to another side to avoid the attack against her and was about close range to strike her attack into his neck, but before she could- "Double Team!" There was three different pikachus in front of her as she bite into the pikachu that was there to disappear. When she looks around, she sees multiples of pikachus around her. That fustrates her to the fullest knowing that this multiplies him but only one of them is the real one. Since she doesn't have any other moves that can tell her which one is the real one she thinks over. "Ember!" She announces as she shoots out bullets of fireballs out of her mouth and onto the clones of pikachus.

One by one she hits all the mirage of pikachus, but when she shoots all of them, none of them seems to be the real one. She looks around to see if she could find the mischief rodent. "Thunderbolt!" She turns to that voice only to see a bolt of lightning hitting her right between the eyes and soon her entire body was being covered by the electricity. The pain was intense and the houndoom was enduring it as much as possible. When it was gone she relaxed for a bit and looked at the direction of the attack came from, only to come face-to-face with the prey she was trying to eat. "Quick Attack," Pikachu announces as he charges at her with full force his body can carry out and slammed his head against hers. It caused her to slide an inch of where she was standing, but that wasn't enough for her to lose consiousness. Quick thinking, he charged up electricity to his right fist, "Thunder Punch," he shouted out and slammed his elecrtic-charged fist onto the top of her head. This could have caused a concusion to any weaker pokemon in her place, but she was not ready to give up.

Despite the fact that this pikachu was skinny to the bone, he's really strong. That only made her hungrier by the second, and cause her desire to eat him more satsifying. He asks her, "why don't you pick someone else?" That really confuses her as to why he'd asked that, then he continues, "it's clear that I'm stronger than you... so why not give up trying to kill me?" As he asks the last question he turns around and went back to the apples he was eating and grabs one of them to eat. As he looks back while eating, he could see the fumes coming out of her head. Boy, he got her mad. She shouts, "Hyper Beam," she charges all of her energy into one point in her mouth. She fires the attack through her mouth straight to the little mouse. Despite the fact that a powerful attack is coming towards him, the pikachu looks rather calm about it while eating his apple with one hand. "Double Team," he says as he multiplied once more around her, this causes her attack to strike another miraged pikachu in his place. After that shot, she was sweating and panting deep breaths, "that rat... I hate... him."

This was his chance to strike at the exhausted houndoom. He charged up all of his energy into this one move, "Thunder..." he begins as electricity started to emerge from his cheeks to his body, "BOLT!" He unleashed all of the thunderous attack against the poor houndoom, who could only barely stand there and watch as the lightning is about to strike her, all she can do is close her eyes and admits defeat. When the attack connected to her, she screams in pain for her body and pride was slipping away from her, there was a huge explosion afterwards, sending her across the forest path.

After the event of sending the houndoom flying, the pikachu couldn't help but feel exhausted afterwards and fell down to the grassy grounds around him. His vision was blurry and his body was spreading across the ground, the feeling of the grass brushing against his fur and the moist ground was as comfortable as a common nest. He wish he could get up, but his body wasn't responding to get up and eat, so he decided to just close his eyes and relax his muscles as he drifts off to sleep.

When he finally woke up he saw he wasn't at the ground he was sleeping on, rather twigs and leaves instead, "a nest?" He asks as he looks around and see the walls are wood, so he figures that he's in a tree or something. Wanting to look around, the pikachu gets off the nest and look to see if someone saved him or something. It's pretty dark in the room he's in and sees a handmade door and some stairs that goes down, he shrugs and decides to go down these mysterious stairs. Before he did, he looks around the room one more time to see why the place wasn't as dark as it should be. There weren't any openings for light to come in, rather, there were stones on the walls that glows somewhat radiantly shiny. He figured they looked kinda pretty and walks down the stairs. As he was, he wonders as to who or what took him in here... and why? Why take him to a rather beautiful and comfortable place like this? And where exactly is he? These were questions he couldn't answer, but trying to find the answers. When he went the last steps of the stairs he was too deep in thought and was looking down the entire time. When he look up the little mouse pokemon couldn't believe what his eyes are seeing.

Everywhere he looked was radiantly beautiful; when he looks to the right, he sees a fancy rectangular table and six chairs around it , all made out of wood, on the left he sees a counter with six sets of cups and a leaf with an oran, sitrus and pecha berries on it and when he looked forward he sees he's in a round room that's big enough to fit a snorlax and still enough room for more pokemon in here. There was a huge crystal that glows a bright blue color at the very center of the large room, giving off enough light for the entire room to be seen. As the pikachu continues to look around he sees four other sets of stairs, three of them spiral around, like his, and one that goes straight up. He figures that's the exit or something, that thought changed when his stomach growls in hunger, "heh, better eat something." He said to himself as he looked back at the berries he saw earlier. He grabbed the oran berry first and was about to chow down until, "if you're gonna eat the berries I brought you, you could at least say 'thank you'," that stopped him dead on his tracks from eating the berry. Judging by the voice, it's female, and he turned to where he heard the voice.

The pikachu turned around in a fast pace, only to see a buneary giggling to herself. Uncomfortable about the unexpected situation, he says, "heh,thanks for the berries," this makes her giggle a bit more. This question him even more and he asks,"what's so funny?" "You, silly," she answered back, this put a confused face on him, until he saw himself. His body was covered in leaves and dirt, this causes him to blush in embarrasment and scratch the back his head a bit while laughing himself. They shared a good laugh together, but then there was an unconfortable silence between them, until he grabbed the other berries laying on the leaf and says, "really, thanks for the berries." this causes the bunny pokemon to relax and say, "you're welcome," this gave him permission to take a bite out of the berries in his hands and he asks, "where are we?" "This is my hideout," she answers back as chimed and happy she was before, "did you make all of this?" "No, a friend of mine did, he gave me the place after he went off somewhere else," "is there anyone else here?" He questioned after finishing his oran and pecha berry, "yes, they live in the other rooms up stairs." she answered back as he was getting ready for the sitrus berry. He looked at the stairs again and wondered where her's is, "mine is right next to the one you were sleeping in," she chimed as if she knew what he's thinking. With one more question in his head he asks, "why did you take me here?" "Because I can and you needed help," she said rather quickly than he thought she would. He decides to shrug it off and to eat and savor the flavor of the sour flavored berry, as he was, he couldn't help but smile. "You must like sitrus berries," she says as she watches him eat the berry he responds by saying, "they're my favorite berries of all berries."

"Well, if I knew you love sitrus berries, I would've gotten more for you," she stated as she sees his skinny body, "why are you like that?" That question sends shiver down his spine once more, "I was training in the northern part of the forest... for a whole year," he answered the last part of answer looking away. This shocks her for she knows about the northern part of the forest lacking food, water and the main part of the predator territory. She's knows that a pikachu being there would be suicide. For the fact that he's still alive, with such a bony figure and that awful scar means that it was a miracle for him to still be alive today."Oh, you poor thing," she says as she walked up to him and gave him a small hug. This really confused him, considering he had never gotten a hug for such a long time. He just stood there and watch as she was wrapping her arms around him and her head over his shoulder, until the fatique from the battle got to him again and falls forward.

As she was hugging him, she noticed that she's falling backwards. She managed to stop it before they fall off balance and wondered why this happened. She wonders why he would tackle her like that, until she heard a soft snore coming from the skinny pikachu. She couldn't help but giggle at that and thought that he looks kinda cute this way. "Well, off to bed with you," she says as she turns around to get a better position to carry him to the stairs on her back, she did this the first time and he's rather light, so why not? As she was walking up the stairs, she wonders how he got that scar on his chest... did it happen while he was up there? Would he talk about it? And the most important question... why risk his life to training? These were questions only he could answer, and she wants to ask him when she gets the chance. Eventually, she reached to the room and layed him down gently as possible on the nest he was resting on earlier, "good night." She says as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel Hearts Chapter 2

As dawn of the new day approaches for the pokemon in the forest, it still seems that there's still a certain pikachu that remains asleep. As his body is spread lazily across the not-so-mysterious nest in the barely lit room. He couldn't help but squirm in his sleeps as the memories of the past still haunts his dreams.

In a forest where there's mainly sharp rocks, thin trees with hardly any berries, and predators roaming around as if they ruled the place. In the middle of it is pikachu, unlike how he is today, he's wasn't skin in bones but the scar still remains on his chest. He looks up to see a shadow figure above one of the sharp rocks. "Stay here and train for a year," the shadow figure says to him, "then go to the southern part of the forest and I'll meet you there a month after." After finishing giving him the instruction, it jumps into the forest and disappears. As pikachu looks at the vanishing shadow figure, he couldn't help but feel sad that he'll have to wait a long time to see his friend again.

That, however, has to change when the sound of growling enters his ears behind him, the pikachu turns around to see a pack of arcanines and growliths ready to strike. He smiles at them and says, "sorry, but it seems that you won't devour me today," and start charging his fists with electricity, "Thunder Punch!" Swinging an upper cut at one the arcanines.

The moment when he was going to upper cut the arcanine, he found himself punching air instead. He looks around and found himself in the room again, that questioned him as to how he got in here again because he doesn't remember falling asleep. He decides to shake his head to fully wake up. Feeling more aware of his surroundings, he decides to go downstairs to the main room. He suddenly had to cover his eyes from the brightness the crystal is giving off. "How is it glowing brighter than the last time I saw it?" The mouse pokemon asks as he covers his eyes with his right hand.

"That's because the crystal glows brighter when day comes, but dims when night comes, that goes for the tiny crystals in our rooms as well." An answer came from behind him.

This sudden outburst made him jump three feet off the ground and land next to the mysterious crystal. He turns around and look up to see the buneary that greeted him yesterday laughing at his misfortune.

"Geez buneary, don't scare me like that," he says to her.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny to answer your question like that," she answers back to him, "which it is."

As she's busy laughing at him, he turns back at the crystal and asks himself how someone can get such a crystal and just leave it with someone else. He really wants to touch it, but that wouldn't be such a great idea, considering it might be rude do so without permission.

That thought was interrupted when she yells to get his attention, "hey," this made him turn back around to look back at her, "lets go outside and eat, I'm kinda hungry." The mentioning of food makes his stomach growl, causing her to giggle even more, "it seems your stomach does all the talking for you, c'mon lets get going."

He goes to the straight staircase that leads outside with the bunny girl. At least one of his questions was going to be answer as to where they are exactly, but the biggest one is this: is he actually living here? As he's thinking these questions, he was walking side-by-side with her. They weren't talking, but the silence is comfortable since they're enjoying each other's company.

They climb up the top of the straight stairs and buneary opens the door by the handle. This made pikachu's assumption correct about this leading outside, as they walk outside, she closed the door and hid it with a couple of bushes she found outside the door. As she was, pikachu looks back to see what the hideout was. Turning out it's just five trees, thicker than the rest of the trees in the forest, two in the back and two in the front, all squared around the tree they were coming out of.

As she finishes hiding the door, she says to him, "I know a lake we can go to, is that ok?"

He turns back to her and nods with a smile. They begin their walk side-by-side across the forest with glances of rattatas running around, bidoofs working on a bridge of some kind, combees pollinating flowers, and other kind pokemon greeting each other happily. Pikachu couldn't help but feel happy and relief about only meeting kind pokemon so far in the southern part. His instincts keeps him cautious about every pokemon here, he can't help but be on guard because of every pokemon in the northern part he met were either trying to eat him or just simply kill him for fun.

"Hey there, buneary," they both turn around to see a marill walking up them, pikachu's instincts telling him it's female.

"Oh hey, marill," buneary greets back with a smile on her face.

The marill then notices the pikachu next to her, "I've never seen you around, are you new here?" The pikachu nervously nods in response to the question, making the marill smile wider, "well in that case, welcome to the Southern Pokeball Forest and I hope you can be happy here." With that said, she turns around and walk away from the two companion pokemon, relieving the pikachu's anxiety towards the other pokemon around here.

The two continue walking towards their destination, letting the pikachu look at the pokemon around them. He sees a slakoth just laying on the ground, doing absolutely nothing. His response to the pokemon is shaking his head. How can it be so lazy, yet has a second evolution that does nothing but fight to try and tire itself out to sleep, only to evolve into being a very powerful, but equally lazy pokemon as it once was? Weird how the world works sometimes...

When they finally reach their destination, the mouse pokemon couldn't help but stare at what's ahead of them; a lake filled with pokemon greeting one another in an open area for water pokemon to walk on land, pokemon playing games, pokemon sun-bathing, and pokemon eating all kinds of berries. Pikachu mainly focuses on the food, but still, it has a relaxing nature to it and he wants to be part of it. If he wasn't glad to alive before, then he is now.

"Here we are," buneary states happily as she walks up to the lake with him, " I think you should eat before washing yourself," that confuses him as he looks at her, but she continue, "given the state you're in, you should eat until you're a strong, healthy pikachu again."

He thought what she said... he was planning on washing then eating, but after thinking about it: if he eats he'll be filthy again... so why not? "Sure, sounds like a excellent idea," he says with a shrug then walks away to gather food for himself.

Buneary couldn't help but feel guilty if she made him wash then eat, because he really needs to get nutrition badly and she didn't want to be in the way of that. She walks to the side of the lake and start to gathering water on her paws and poured it on herself, rubbing her face to get rid of the sleep in her eyes, and rubbing her body to get rid of the dirt on her body. She was finished in no time at all, and shined like a star, well in her head at least, and begins to drink the water in the lake with her paws. Quenching her thirst after waiting so long to drink was worth the wait after sheltering the pikachu for a short time. This gives her another question about him, is he going to live with her and her friends? After she finishes her drinking, she looks for the mouse pokemon that can answer this question, only to jaw-drop when she found him: he was at the edge of the lake with a pile of berries big enough to feed twenty pokemon, everyone staring at him wide-eyed as he eats like no tomorrow, paying not even a little attention to anyone looking at him at all. That pikachu is practicly inhaling the berries like it's air.

In the middle of the now somewhat skinny pikachu's eating, he couldn't help but feel happy and cry in tears of joy, he was already done with half of the pile and yet he doesn't want to stop. He doesn't know what kind of berries he picked up to eat, nor does he care! It's too delicious to even look at the food. He eventually has to at one point for a breather and look around.

Now noticing the pokemon around the lake are staring at him, he asks, "umm... why are you guys looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

"Because you eat like a munchlax," one of the bystander answers back.

The pikachu realizes this and couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, "oh," he looks back at the pile of berries and continue to eat, but in silence. "Pikachu," looking back, he sees buneary hopping over where he's at, making him blush even more when she came around.

"Heh, heh, I bet I look pretty stupid, huh?" He asks her while scratching the back of his head.

"No, you just don't know any better," she answers back, "I mean, you have been in the nothern part after all."

Unfortunately, everyone heard that statement, and have a look of shock on their face. Then that look turns into excitement as they shove buneary out of the way and start surrounding the pikachu with verious of questions.

"Is that true?"

"Are the northern pokemon really as cruel as they say they are?" "How did you survive all this time?"

"Is that how you got that scar?"

All these questions were making pikachu uncomfortable as all he wants is to have a good meal to get back into shape. So he decides to answer all the questions, "yes, it's true," he answers one of the questions, "they are worse than what pokemon say, I survived by fighting and eating the lack of berries the north harvests, and no, that's not how I got this scar... that's a little too personal." With their questions satsified, the gathering pokemon walk away, leaving pikachu to enjoy the rest of the piled food.

After eating the meal he thought he deserved, pikachu begin to look like a regular pikachu again. The only down part of it though is that the scar still remains, he stands up and says to the buneary, "thanks for letting me stay with you for the night."

Buneary's response to the sudden gratitude is to look back at him, "you're welcome pikachu," she replies, "and you're more than welcome to live with me and my friends if you want."

This snaps something in his brain as he was just referred as to what pokemon he is and crosses his arms, "Mega."

Confusion consumes her to the one word he just randomly said, "what?"

"My name is Mega and I would be more than happy to live with you and your friends," he introduces himself.

This is a rare occasion, mainly because pokemon don't have names, they're just refer to what species they are. Buneary couldn't help but feel that his nature seems... familiar, but what is it?

"So this the new campanion you were talking about last night, buneary?" Her thoughts interrupted when she and the now-named Mega turn towards the owner of the voice. They see an eevee and a togetic, but by Mega's instincts tells him they're both female, "hello there, don't worry, I don't eat other pokemon." The eevee says to Mega, this surprising him as he heard predator pokemon can be raised to eat only fruits and veggies, but this is the first time he actually sees one. "H-Hello there, Mega, I-I hope we can get along," the togetic says as she bows.

"Hello to both of you," Mega says as he walks to the lake to take a bath and drink.

The three girl pokemon just watches as he walks away, until he was out of hearing range. "Okay, girls," eevee says immediately, "I think Mega is a rare cutie, so outta my way." "No fair, eevee, you always do this when you want the same thing I do," togetic answers back frustrated by her friend's announcement. This shocks buneary as she just realize her friends have interests in Mega, "girls, calm down," she says as she begins to stand up. "Why do you get to decide who dates Mega?" She asks the eevee, "isn't that also his decision?"

Eevee thinks about why buneary is being defensive about this situation for a minute, with only one idea in her head, "well it seems to me that you also have interests in Mega," making buneary blush deeply as she looks at her friend. "What!?" Was all she could shout by the statement. "Don't think I didn't see it just now, for the fact you're blushing, it's true," There was no sign of hiding it, so she pulls her fluff from around her waste and hides her face with it. Then there was a spashing noise from the lake behind her, "hey there buneary, my cute little bunny girl." Great, just great, this is last thing she needs in this situation.

As Mega finishes with his bath and quenching his thirst he says to himself, "what a nice bunch." He turns around to see his new friends, but to also see a buizel, instincts telling him that it's male, asking buneary questions, and her rejecting all of them. He decides to walk up to them and listen to the conversation.

"How about we-" "no!" "then how about-" "no!" Each question before being finished, were answered 'no' but the buizel refuses to give up, "then how about-" "no!" But before he could ask another, she angerly denies, "no, no, NO!" "Awww, why not?" The buizel asks somewhat annoyed, "because I don't like you, so stop asking," she yells, turns around to hop away from him. Until she was grabbed by the arm, "I won't give up," he states as he pulls her over his shoulder. "Hey, let me go," buneary screams at the weasel pokemon as she tries to pull away.

Mega walks up to the buizel from behind and tap him on the shoulder with his finger, making him turn around and- "Thunder Punch!" Nail him with a electric charged fist in the face. Making him fall to the ground and buneary airborn, Mega simply lend out his arms afterwards and catches her, "are you alright?" He asks her as their noses are almost touching.

Was Mega really holding her? She couldn't help but blush as she stares into the beautiful black eyes that belongs to the hero that saved her just now, "I-I'm fine... thank you." Buneary could feel the glaring her friends are giving her, but for some weird reason, she couldn't careless. Mega puts her down to her feet and refocuses back at the buizel that's coming back with fire in his eyes.

"How dare you hit the fastest pokemon in the forest," the buizel said as he was rubbing his face where he was punched at. "Well you deserved it," Mega says fatly as he gets ready in a battle stance, "and plus I think you could be useful for some light exercise." Everyone in the lake area could hear that comment and silence befall for the two of them... did he just referred the fastest pokemon in the forest a weakling? Feeling his pride has been hit, anger begins to build for the buizel because not only did the pikachu stop him from getting what he wanted, but also calling him a weakling as well, "don't take me lightly, RAT!" Mega ears twitches in annoyance as he hears the word he doesn't like being called, but he learned to control his temper as it could be dangerous for the buizel.

As the buizel gets to his battle stance, they could feel the pokemon around the lake watching intensely at the two of them. They know why though, because they want to watch the battle. Let them. They look at each other in the eyes, ready to attack the other and not a moment later. As they feel the breeze of the wind, a leaf was riding on the wind between them. Slowly, it swirled around them and wondered onto the water of the lake and lands on top of it gently. Like it was the signal, they charged at each other with speed and power. "Quick Attack," "Aqua Jet," they shout in unison, Mega charges directly at him on all four with great speed, for the buizel, he surrounds himself in water and flies after Mega with tremendous speed.

Just as they were going to hit each other, they turned, Mega turned right and buizel turned left. Still using their attacks, they raced each other, sharp left turn to avoid a tree. Mega jumps over a boulder by by using his front paws. This continues until another tree was in the way, but instead of avoiding, Mega decides to climb it with his Quick Attack still going. He look to his left and still see the buizel flying next to him going up the tree as well. When they reached the top, they jumped and cancelled their attacks, looking at each other and nod while in the air. "Your pretty good," Mega said, "you're not bad yourself," buizel replies to the compliment. They both smiled because they knew this battle is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Parallel Hearts Chapter 3

After their little race, Mega and the buizel couldn't help but feel the excitement pulsing through their very veins. The pokemon watching this battle were either placing bets on whoever wins, mainly the buizel, or watching with intensity. "Seems we're attracting attention, aren't we?" Mega asked as he was looking around the lake. "Don't mind them, they always place bets on my battles," buizel stated, "seems you're quite popular around here," "yeah, but it doesn't matter, little pikachu." Mega got a confused look on his face, "I win all my battles, no matter what type disadvantage I have," buizel shouts out the last part with a intense roar.

"Obviously you've never faced an opponent like me," Mega states as he does a heroic pose, "I never give up, never back down, never surrender. As long as my fighting spirit roars beyond the heavens themselves, I'll never be defeated, for I am the mighty Mega," true the buizel never met an opponent like this one before, but for the fact that he's as fast as him and also has a cool name, the buizel couldn't help but feel jealous about it, "if you have a cool name, then I'll have an even cooler name," he shouts as he poses a different stance, "from now on I'll shall be referred as... Fast Star!"

Suddenly, the audience got just drop dead-silent as the buizel formed a name for himself, "really? Fast Star? Is that the best he can think of?" Buneary asks from everyone's thoughts, "weelll, he is fast and he is a star of the lake, so why not?" Togetic comment on her thoughts on the name, "him a star? That's the day when I turn into a jolteon, which is never," eevee states at togetic's comment. All three of them look at each other for a moment and nod in agreement that the name would be something they would never get used to.

However, Mega actually likes the name and replies with sparkles in his eyes, "how original, how daring, that name alone can strike fear into your opponents." Everyone sweatdrops about the pikachu's comment, making them wonder about his tastes of names. "I'm glad you like it," the now-named Fast Star said crossing his arms, "let's get back to the battle before we get side-tracked about names."

Mega agrees about the battle situation and charge straight at him with fists charged with electricity, "Thunder Punch!" "Ice Punch," Fast Star replies the electric fist attack with his own ice fist attack. They try to punch each other, only to cancel the other attacks by blocking in the process with their other fist. They continued this process to try and get the upper hand with the other.

Mega, taking a chance, aims straight at the face of Fast Star, only to get hit in the face along the process. Both stepped back and rubbed where they hit each other, slowly, approaching one another, "Quick Attack," "Aqua Jet," Mega charge straight at him with great speed while Fast Star surrounds himself with water and charge at the pikachu with the same amount of speed. They collided with one another and it caused them both to cancel the other's attack again. As soon as that happens, Mega took the opportunity to strike, "Thunderbolt," he shouts as he channel electricity from his cheeks, through his body, and aims it towards the exposed buizel. Fast Star sees the attack coming, and spins his body to gain enough momentum to narrowly dodge the electricity, and instead hits a bidoof eating berries instead. When the attack ended the bidoof simply collapse to the ground, burn marks formed as he twitches every second from the electricity forming around him.

The two battling pokemon saw this and shouts their appologies to the unfortunate bidoof, then continue the battle as though nothing happened. Then a thought came into the audience: will they get hit in the middle of this battle? They know that Fast Star is fast, Mega is actually standing his ground against him, so he must be pretty strong. When the attack hit the bidoof, that looked like it hurts... alot. These ideas struck fear to everyone else as they decide to hide behind the rocks and trees around the lake.

"Thunder Punch!" "Ice Punch!" The two shout in unison and bulldoze each other again with electric/ice charged fists at each other once more. The two threw a barrage of punches of electricity and ice at each other, either in the face, or in the gut. Each strike damaging the other, especially Fast Star since this is an attack he's weak against. Mega is also getting hurt as much as Fast Star is, not because he's weak against ice type moves, but because he's being punched on his scars, this is another reason why he hates it so much: it's a weak spot, being hit there hurts more than it should.

Just before Mega could make contact with Fast Star once more, Fast Star jumped, spinning in midair. His tails glows with white energy and gets ready to strike, "Sonicboom," he shouts as he strikes his tails in the air to cause a massive wave of energy towards the wide-opened pikachu. Mega, quick thinking in his part, puts out his paws in the air to attempt to block the wave attack. When it connect to his paws, Mega embraced for impact and tries his best to endure the pain on his hands, however, Fast Star wouldn't allow him, "Sonicboom," he shouts once more and sends another massive wave energy wave from his tails at the more exposed pikachu. It made contact with Mega's stomach and a explosion engulfed him afterwords.

"Mega!" Buneary shouts out with worry for the moment she sees the explosion, "I hope you can do it," she put her paws together and pray for his wellness and victory. It's weird though, she just met him just yesterday and yet, she has high hopes for him to win. Eevee and Togetic just looks at her for a moment, then do the same thing. As if it was a sign, a Sonicboom comes dashing from the puff of smoke and towards the shocked buizel, it made contact with him and another explosion occurs. For a moment, everyone watching this battle was surprise, because they know for a fact that a pikachu can't learn how to use Sonicboom.

The smoke from both side disappears, revealing the two brawling pokemon that were inside. Shocked about earlier encounter, Fast Star asks, "How did you-" "I just redirected the Sonicboom from the one I was holding, and endured for impact on the other to do a sneak attack." Mega explained, interrupting what Fast Star was going to ask. The buizel couldn't believe who he's facing. He heard, if done just right, a pokemon can redirect an opponent's attack with just their bare hands, but that can only be requires with a lot of energy through their hands and if you mess up, there's no telling what can happen to them. For the fact that Mega is one of those rare pokemon, and embraced his powerful moves, only gives the buizel more excitement in this battle.

Mega and Fast Star are breathing heavily, everyone knew that this could be the end for either one of them, "heh, Mega, you fight well and I never had this much fun in years," Fast Star says and gives him a smile, despite how much it hurts right now, "so let's make a deal." Mega replies the compliment by smiling back, but frowns at the 'deal' he's talking about, "what kind of deal?" "If you win, I'll leave buneary alone, but if I win, you leave the forest... and never return." This isn't the kind of gambling Mega likes, but he respects buneary and wants her to be left alone by the buizel, but he can't leave the forest yet.

He doesn't know what to do until he heard, "Mega, you can do this!" This made him turn around to where the voice was coming from, it was the three girls, hiding behind a rock twenty feet away from him, "make that jerk pay, Mega," "take the dare and beat him, Mega!" This made him smile and turn back to the battle, "alright, I accept the deal." All Fast Star did was smile like he's a mad pokemon and shouts, "ALRIGHT, THIS IS WHERE THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS!" The sudden outburst made everyone frighten, except Mega, because they knew what he was talking about.

"Rain Dance," Fast Star shouts as he forms a waterball from both hands and throws it to the sky and disappear. At first nothing happens, but suddenly black clouds starts to form from where it was thrown at and covers the very skies around the lake. Winds begins to pick up as well and that scares the pokemon watching, buneary's quick-thinking makes her shout to Mega, "Mega, be careful," Mega hears this, "why?" "Because he has the ability Swift Swim, but it's completely different," she explains, "he'll be much more harder and dangerous to defeat now," with that, she hides back behind the rock. Mega turns his attention back to the buizel in front of him and sees what she meant by that.

As the rain continues to pour around Fast Star, he looks as though he's angrier and angrier, the wind begins to circle around him as well, "Mega, I hope you enjoyed your stay at Pokeball Forest, because you are about to pack up and leave for good," the buizel says and backs up a bit, "Water Gun." Fast Star presses forward and water begins to be squirted out of his mouth like a rapid river towards Mega. Mega easily dodged it by jumping to the left, but as soon as that happened, Fast Star swiftly appears right behind him, "too slow, Ice Punch," he shout and unleashes his ice channelled fist at the unexpected pikachu.

Mega's first react was to turn around and say, "Double Team," as mirage of pikachus came out of him. Fast Star only hits a mirage and it disappears and slamming into the ground as well, making a crater, covered in ice. This fustrates him and look at the other copy pikachus, "Water Gun," and proceeds the water to come out of mouth again. One by one, the pikacu mirages begins to disappear as Fast Star rushes the water at them. Only one was left, and was about to hit by the water as well, until, "Thunderbolt," and lightning begins to come from above the defensless buizel.

Surprised about the lightning at him he screams in pain and tries to endure it, until the attack stops, he looks up and sees the pikachu with a thundering fist coming down at him, "Thunder Punch," "Water Gun," Fast Star reacts immediately and gushes out water from his mouth at him, only to disappear again, "What?" Stunned by the situation he looks around, only to be slammed in the chin by a thundering uppercut he wasn't expecting to come from. "Yes, it worked," Mega said proudly while breathing heavily, he didn't think that would work: to be in the air and deliver a Thunderbolt, then make him look up and secretly make a Double Team there, and then slam him with a Thunder Punch uppercut while he wasn't looking. After all of that, Mega was exhausted and was ready to take a nap now, however, that idea has to change when he sees Fast Star rising up even angrier than before.

Never... NEVER was he this humiliated before his entire life. He turns at the tired mouse pokemon, Mega made him REALLY mad and he wasn't planning on making him leave here alive. With a teeth-baring scowl, he dashes at the defenseless pikachu and holds him by the neck him to a nearby boulder and smashes his fists endlessly at Mega, making him scream as blood escapes from his body, "you're through, RAT, because once I'm done with you, there wouldn't be anything left." Mega could feel all the punches coming right at him and his blood dipping from his entire body. All he can try and do is lift his arms and try to block, but only have to be knocked back on his chest.

As he looks up, everything seems to have slow down, as though time itself has gone to a slower pace for him, he could see the other pokemon all scared about what would happen to him, shouting, "hey Fast Star, knock it off, you've won already!" But they weren't the ones he was looking at, he was looking at the three girls that he's living with now. The three of them, so kind and trustworthy, he didn't know eevee and togetic very long, but they were so kind to him when they first met...and then there's buneary... a good friend, he didn't know her as well, but it feels he known her before he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugs it off and thinks of something else... and finally found an answer.

Suddenly, Mega stopped the fists from slamming into him with his tiny hands. Everything seems to be silent for a moment, "sorry," Mega says breaking the silence, "but I didn't train in the northern part of the forest just so I can be someone's punching bag!" Mega scowls at Fast Star with blind rage, "Thunderbolt," he screams and unleashes a massive amount of electricity from his body and onto the still contacted buizel. Fast Star had no time to react and suffered from the shock throughout his entire body, he screams in agony and closes his eyes to try and endure it, only to scream louder. When the attack stops, both of the brawlers were angry at each other, not breathing heavily anymore, as though they weren't exhausted at all, but their bodies says otherwise. The rain continues to pour and Fast Star wants to defeat him, "Thunder Punch," he hears from the pikachu raising his fist. His immediate reaction was to jump back as fast as he could, making the attacking pikachu miss him, "Aqua Jet," Fast Star shouts as he covers himself in water and flies at Mega with massive speed and power due to the rain.

Mega jumps up out of the way wanting the buizel to hit the boulder instead, but as Fast Star was about to hit it, he flies up, straight towards him. The water attack hits Mega and made him bleed a bit more, but the attack wasn't done yet, on and on, the attack continues from all different directions. When Mega was about to attack, Fast Star vanishes and attacks from behind, Thunder Punch wasn't going to be any help, but he has one idea in his head. "Thunderbolt," he shouts and unleashes his thunderous attack to all different directions, eventually hitting Fast Star and cancelling his Aqua Jet right there. Another scream came out of him and they both face-planting to the ground. The both of them gets up painfully, "I've had just about enough of you," Fast Star says in fustration, "witness my ultimate move!" Everyone was scared about this, even Mega was suprise, an ultimate move means to combine two or more different attack moves into one point and unleash a devastating attack. "Then I'll just have to use my Volt Tackle," he says, making everyone else so scared they're willing to even putting up Protect, Barrier and other defensive moves onto on themselves to be safe.

Thunder from the sky begins to dance around the two, as though even heaven itself knows what's going to happen next, if they slip up or hesitate the attack, they'll lose consciousness, or even worse. As both of them gets ready for their attack, the three girl pokemon were talking, "do you think Mega will win?" Togetic asks concern about the outcome, "I hope so, I don't want him to leave," eevee answers equally concerned as well, "look, all we can do is believe in him with everything we got," buneary says to help calm her friends. The others agreed to her and all three of them closed their eyes and believe in Mega's victory.

The time has come, the two were ready to attack now, "Aqua Jet," "Volt Tackle," they shouted and charge at each other covered in their own element type of attack. In the middle of the charge, Fast Star channelled his Aqua Jet onto his fist, "Ice Punch," and turns the head of the water trail to a sharp ice point. He runs with the water still running through his fist and was ready to swing the water and iced fist at Mega, "Ice Jet Punch." Mega, on the other hand, was just charging at full pace and great channel from his entire body to produce such electricity to perform such an attack.

Soon enough, their attack collides, just waiting for the more dominate to win, Fast Star pushes even more than he should have into his combined attack, Mega was producing the electricity he needs to keep going. At first it was evened out, but Fast Star desperation to win gave him the strength to push past his limit and musters up the remaining strength he could bring out. Mega sees the ice going through his attack and uses the last of his strength as well to make the Volt Tackle to burst, engulfing the buizel in elecricity. An explosion occurrs, being the biggest out of all that was made in this battle, everyone gasps as to who won this battle. The smoke slowly disappears revealing the two standing still there as the rain continues to pour down, but soon stops, revealing the sun itself to shine on the two in glow of orange. Mega and Fast Star look like they're going to attack again, but to everyone's surprise, Fast Star falls face-first to the ground.

Everyone looks at Mega still standing there, "and the winner of the battle is..." eevee came out of nowhere between the two pokemon stating like a refferee, "Mega!" All Mega can do is smile and fall backwards before being caught by togetic and buneary, "amazing job, Mega," "I knew you could do it," was all he could hear before he lost consciousness, knowing that he doesn't have to leave Pokeball Forest just yet... for he has someone to meet again.


End file.
